


You are Mine

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dark Side is the best side, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: Starkiller was destroyed, leaving a broken Kylo Ren and an even angrier Princess. Despite only having a slight understanding of the Force, she wields it like a lance to destroy those who hurt those she cares for. The only thing that could stop her, are currently in hiding, but time is not a problem when the Dark Side calls to those who wish to use it.





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic in the Star Wars fandom. I wrote this as I was remembering Princess Leia/Carrie Fisher (May the Force be with you, my lady). Even though this is a reader insert, the hair color is set, the eye color or skin color is not. The usage of "I" is meant to be "you" the reader. Enjoy!

_Chapter One_

I couldn’t help but pace. My mind was not keeping me still, thus making me pace. It was a horrible feeling, something bad coming to pass or to happen. I did not know what to do, or how to control it. I was confused and scared.

Looking back towards the window, I noticed a ship, black and sleek, moving towards the bay of the ship. That’s when the feeling of pain overcame, it was sharp, intense and nearly brought me to my knees. Oh dear no, turning around, I fled the conference room and raced to the landing bay.

“My Lady!” I ignored the troopers calling to me, I had to get down to the bay.

Hiking up my dress, I ran as fast as my legs, in their confined state, could go. Upon reaching the elevator, I continued to hit the button until the doors closed and I began to descend. The doors barely opened before I fled through the opening. I could see the shuttle landing before multiple troopers stopped me.

“No, move at once!” My voice had come out as hoarse and pained, but the soldiers did not move. With a burst of anger, I managed to force push these men out of my way. I fled down the steps just as the ramp opened.

Troopers came pouring out, behind them was a levitating table that held the source of my pain and agony. On top of this machine was a barely breathing, barely moving, Master of the Knights of Ren. My knees buckled as I saw the tubes and cords that were in his body. Strong arms caught me as he was quickly sent to the medical bay to receive treatment.

“We had to sedate him, Princess. He will survive, but the recovery will be in painful for him.” I placed a hand onto General Hux’s arm as I tried to comprehend.

“That wench, I will have her head. Find me the Resistance, General Hux.” I gritted out as I felt tears drop down my face.

“I will, my lady, Lord Snoke feels your anger and agrees with you.” He helped me to my feet. “Come, I will discuss what is being done as they work on his injuries.”

It was so many hours before I could see him. Looking down, I saw the patches, the stitches and bandages all over his body. Anger filled me, no one will escape my wrath on this. A groan, filled with a pure distraught pain made me sit up. With gentleness, I took his hand in mine.

“W-why are you here?” It was such a pained questioned.

“No one will get in my way when it comes to those I care for, Kylo Ren. Rest, dream of nothingness.” I just placed my hand over his face and gently swiped it downward while using the Force in order to will him to sleep. He succumbed to sleep.

That night, I took his nightmares into my own, so he could rest without disturbance.

Morning came, or so said the clock when I awoke. He was still asleep, like a babe, no worries, no pain, just peace. I stood quietly from the chair near his bed to return to my chambers to ready for the day. As I walked down the halls, troopers, personnel, even the droids, stayed out of my way. Nothing will hold back the storm of the Dark Side. Not even the last Jedi, no matter where they were.

I was about done with the fresher, when a frantic knocking happened to my door. Sighing, I turned off the water and left the warmth. Wrapping a silk robe across my flesh, I left the room to answer the door. My personal droid, C-792 was out getting me food. I let the door open. Outside was General Hux, looking frantic.

“My Lady, forgive me.” He bowed his head.

“General, come in.” I let him enter my chambers.

“I’m sorry, but you must come to the infirmary, quickly.” I spun around to give a scathing look to him the redheaded man.

“I am aware he is awake. I am also aware he is somewhat resisting the medical people, he is fine, just angry.” With an impressive twirl, my robe gave way to reveal my skin, pure, unblemished, all except for a large scar, going from my left hip to my right shoulder; a parting gift from the last Jedi.

“Angry does not tell of the fight he is making now.” I froze in my steps to turn and look at the man. He looked away as my flesh was on displace infront of him.

“Careful with your words General. Your thoughts are louder than syllables.” I once again headed back into my bedroom to change and ready the typhoon in the medic bay.

After dressing, a blood red dress with a black sash across my waist. I let my hair fall down like sand in the wind, even the color matched the dry grains. Walking back outside into the common room, I slipped into my black crystalline shoes.

“Come, General, let us go see our angry Knight.” Together we walked out into the hall to go towards the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the doors to the medical bay, I heard the breaking of glass and metal scrapping on the ground. Without even an inkling of fear, I walked into the war zone. Ren sat on his makeshift bed, clutching his head.

“Leave.” There was a sputter from Hux. “Now!” Everyone ran from the room, leaving only myself and Kylo. “Look at me Master Knight.” He raised his head to look at me.

I could see it, the hatred, anger, and even desire. I walked towards him while being on guard for any potential flying objects. I knelt in front of him and took his hands into my own.

“Relax, the pain will fade, but hold onto the anger you are feeling, this will help you grow and make you stronger.” I tried to be soothing, but instead, he reacted negatively. All around us, items began to lift into the air. “Breathe, Master Ren.”

Massaging the tops of his hands, I placed my face against his palms. Slowly, almost like water dripping from a faucet, Kylo’s anger left causing the levitating items to fall to the ground. I stood but moved to his side. Feeling his exhaustion, I guided him back to the bed so he could rest. I didn’t move from my position because of the near death grip he had on my hand.

“We will find them, and when we do, they will pay, all of them.” I whispered as I pushed back his bangs.

His eyes drifted closed as I continued to soothe him with words of comfort. His grip even loosened, but I did not leave. He didn’t have to voice it, I could feel it in the Force, he needed someone that would not judge him, to be there for him. That I exactly what I was here for. After making sure he was deep in sleep, I walked out of the room to see the medical personnel and General Hux waiting.

“Wait till he awakens in order to clean the room. He needs all the rest he can get.” There was a chorus of ‘Yes M’ladys.’ “General, continue scanning the galaxies for the Resistance, also deploy an auxiliary unit to Coruscant. Send them to old building that used to be the Jedi Headquarters, there might be something of value there.”

I didn’t wait for him to respond before I began a walk down the hallway to go the meeting room to speak with Supreme Leader Snoke. He was digging in the back of my head for the last thirty minutes and it was getting annoying, Kylo Ren was my main priory right now.

Upon entering the room, I saw the hologram of the large creature waiting for me. His beady eyes were grainy in the image. I forced myself to calm before bowing my head to him.

“Tell me, Princess.” Despite being vague, I knew what he was speaking of.

“He is injured, despite our advanced medical staff, he will need time before he will be back to full health. As for mentally, if I may, I will work with him so he remains fully on task.” Snoke grunted in discontentment.

“Already your presence has kept him stable, but there is something else I require of you.” I froze as he began to prod in my mind. “When he recovers, bring him to me, but I want you to go to Mustafar. There you will find something of value.” The room went dark as I fell to my knees.

A pained gasp escaped me. The pressure on my skull was horrible. For whatever reason, something in my mind or even my memories bothered Snoke. Grunting, I wobbled to my feet before wobbling to a nearby chair.

Mustafar, a horrid planet. Not because of its volcanic nature, but according to the legend, what had transpired there. In the legend, a fearsome battle between Darth Vader and the Jedi, Obi-wan Kenobi, had taken place there. There are many emotions there, dangerous ones, that could make even the strongest Force sensitive person, cry in distress. For me to go there, that means something is waiting for me.

Sighing, I stood up. The weakness in my legs was still present, but not as bad. I left the conference room to walk to the bridge where I knew the General would be, plus a possible shit storm as well. Gritting my teeth, I straightened my dress and resituated my heels so my feet were more comfortable. Nothing is ever boring as long as Snoke was involved, or the destruction of people was guaranteed. Lifting my head, I walked out of the room giving an air of regal control and power, despite feeling weak and tired.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

It had taken less than five minutes to get the General to agree on letting you to borrow a ship to head for Mustafar. Captain Phasma would be accompanying you along with at least two dozen storm-toopers. Walking down to the medical bay, you saw the nurses and doctors looking skittish, maybe it was you, or maybe it was the Commander who was scowling like a wounded cat.

“I will be going away for a few days.” You stated quietly as you sat next to him, that brought him out of his glaring contest with the wall.

“Where to?” The gruffness of his voice made you sigh softly.

“Away, you will remain here to heal, Supreme Leader’s orders.” You barely managed to get out the last of your sentence before the lamp to your left exploded in a shower of sparks. “Calm yourself, now.”

The order froze the knight where he was laying. Normally you tried to be more comforting to him, but as of late, that was not the case. Despite feeling a little bit of guilt, you sighed and ran a hand through your hair.

“Relax, please, I will be fine.” You stated as your stood up from your chair.

He watched as you walked around to the foot of his bed to retrieve his medical chart. As much as you could have just levitated the object to you, the mere action made you feel a little better and calmer. Flipping through the notes, you saw that the major pressing issue was the wound on his side, caused by that dreadful wookie.

“When I return, we are expected to meet up with the Supreme Leader. As for now, please don’t terrorize anyone, extensively.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a soft smirk grace Ren’s features. “Also, don’t antagonize the General, the poor man is on edge as it is, he doesn’t need to go into cardiac arrest.”

“Pity.” Now it was your turn to smile.

“Be good, I will see you shortly.” You placed a gentle kiss to his cheek before returning the chart to his bed and leaving the bay.

As you walked to the hangar bay, troopers moved to walk behind you as Captain Phasma also went in line. The sooner you were back on the Finalizer, the sooner you could properly assess your Knights wellbeing.

“Let’s make this quick, Captain. We both have too much to do for the sake of this inferno of a planet.”

“Yes, your highness.” Together, you and the twenty five others boarded the vessel to begin you assent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I cut out a lot in it because 1) it didn't make sense and 2) I wanted to add just a little fluff between Reader & Kylo. Thank you for your patience!

_Chapter Four_

Mustafar was a horrible planet. It was a dry, heat from the ever present volcanoes and it was causing you to swelter. Your feet barely made any noises as you walked thought the ancient and deteriorating building. This particular complex was once used by Darth Sidious to train Darth Vader. The Force was dark here, and it was soothing you ruffled nerves.

Going through the former control room, you made your way to the former throne room. There was supposed to be a data chip filled with logs that had information about everything and anything that Sidious has wanted to know about. Even though the Empire had fallen, Sidious must have known that in case that the Empire was reborn, that the information was vital for any battle. Standing at the staircase leading to the throne, you went to your knees in respect.

“Give me strength, Grand- Master. I need your guidance.” You whispered. “I fear that I will not be as strong as you were, nor as cunning when it comes to defeating my enemies.”

It was subtle, but it was there. A hand was on your shoulder before vanishing. He had heard you. A beeping from the decrepit chair drew your attention. A small disc was sitting on the one of the arm-rests. That is what you were looking for, and needed. Taking the item, you quickly fled the room to return to the _Finalizer_ and your Master Knight.

_The Finalizer_

“I see they had discharged you.” Kylo turned to look at you.

He didn’t say anything, but instead walked over and wrapped his arms around you. You gently caressed his hair in understanding. The stress he was holding, it seemed to lessen the more time he was held by you.

“I felt his presence on Mustafar. With his help, we will win.” He nodded into your neck before bringing you even closer to him. He needed the comfort that you could provide for him. “It’ll be alright. Don’t worry too much, dear.”

“It is hard not to. I feel like I have lost already.” His whisper made you sigh.

Taking his hands, you pulled him to the bed. After a few moments, he was lying in your lap.

“You have not lost. This weakness you are feeling, it will pass. The Master has stated that it is best that I stay with you for the time being. When I feel that you have recovered enough, your training will continue.” Kylo’s brown eyes met yours.

“What of my Knights?” His concern over his subjects warmed your heart.

“I will look after them as well. Don’t fret over that.” A flicker of relief appeared on his face.

“Besides, your little ducklings are in minor need of training of their own.” You smiled as he huffed out a chuckle.

“Don’t let them hear that. They will take it as a challenge.”

“That is one that I will welcome whole heartedly, dear. Rest. I’m not going anywhere.” You curled around him and placed your head on his chest as you listened his breathing and the steady thrum of his heart.


	5. Don't think

_Chapter Five: Don't Think_

When you awoke, you found yourself at the head of the bed with Ren curled into your neck. He was sleeping soundly, something that he needed desperately. Poor thing. Smiling, you rolled over and tucked your head under his chin. His arms tightened around you before he relaxed back into sleep.

It was obvious to anyone that you loved the Commander. However, no one knew what type of love it was. Only you and Ren knew. To some, it looked like a romantic relationship, to others a sibling bond, or the third, a parental- him the child, you the adult.

Since your meeting all those years ago, you vowed to protect the man at all costs. Yet Snoke always hindered your plans. He constantly demanded that Ren needed to grow from the womb of a woman. Though in reality, Ren was stronger when someone he knew and trusted fought with him, meaning his knights or yourself.

“You’re thinking too much, Princess.” A grumble made you look up.

“There is much to think about, Master Knight.” You replied gently.

“It can wait till you’ve had enough sleep.” He was referring to your meager three hours of rest.

“I have an empire to run and innocents to look after.” You looked up to see him scowling.

“I’m far from innocent.” He rolled onto his back as he rubbed his face.

“To me, you are innocent.” You moved to straddle his waist.

His scowl grew to an amused smirk. You didn’t need to hear his thoughts to know what he was thinking. His fingers traced your thighs to your waist to go below your breasts.

“Down boy. Your wounds are still healing and I’d rather not put you in the med-bay because you went into cardiac arrest.” He merely scoffed at your words. “Do not scoff me, Ren.”

“Very mature for a princess.” You slapped his chest, making him chuckle.

“For once, just listen to me.” You moved to lay on top of him, making him move his hands to your back.

“For once, just follow my advice. Go to sleep.” He retorted before rolling you both you and him to your sides.

“Fine, grumpy.” You said as you curled under his chin. Again he chuckled at your annoyance before he too settled down for sleep.


End file.
